nbkfandomcom-20200215-history
The Hornet's Nest
"My friend, from up here it looks like the whole village is trying to kill you!" "Tell me something I don't know! Just be ready to pick us up!" - Nikolai and Soap Seventh mission of MW2. Following the capture and interrogation of Alejandro Rojas, US forces have been barred from Brazil because of the destruction. So Soap calls in outside help. The player takes control of Roach and you have to escape to Nikolai's Pave Low. You start in the same location that Takedown ended. You move up to a town square and two Technical trucks appear, you kill the drivers and other miltia, then you and the team will move down the road to a street on the site of a hill. There they will engage a group of militia in an open field filled with garbage. After fighting through the field, the team will move through a narrow street with a few militia gunmen. They will then move up a small staircase to another street. There, they will be attacked by more gunmen. After the gunmen are killed, the player will move up to another open field another Technical will show up on the far side of the field. Kill the gunner and move on towards the Market. Once inside the market, militia will fire from the roofs and from the ground, you kill the enemies, then move through the market. After the fighting is over, Nikolai's Pave Low is about to land, the militia counter-attack with RPG's, so Nikolai leaves and goes to the secondary LZ. The player runs around on the rooftops when you have to make a wide jump, Roach slips and falls. As Roach gets up, he sees shadows of enemies moving round the streets, so he gets up and runs through the houses, Soap guiding him. Roach outruns the militia and does a leap of faith, this time he is successful, he grabs the hanging ladder, and the Pave Low escapes. WEAPON LOADOUT: Starting: UMP 45 w/ ACOG, G18 Pickups: AK-47, FAL, Dragunov, Desert Eagle, Model 1887, Ranger, MP5K, Mini-Uzi, Thumper, M16A4 w/ ACOG and RPD. INTEL LOCATIONS: *'Intel No. 15:' (1/4 Intel) After the first firefight. Look south from the antenna and the player will see a doorway with a small hallway in between a red section (on the left) and a yellow section (on the right). Go through the doorway and it will be on the table on the players right. *'Intel No. 16:' (2/4 Intel) After the second firefight, follow the path to the left, next to the red top yellow middle and red bottom building, the player will see a washing machine. At its left corner behind the machine are two barrels, the intel is on top of them. *'Intel No. 17:' (3/4 Intel) After third firefight, on the hill street. Second floor of building behind "Pelayo's" ice cream store (West side, uphill). It is somewhat hard to miss the stairs. *'Intel No. 18:' (4/4 Intel) After fifth fire-fight, on the soccer field, inside the window behind the far soccer goal net (West side).